Random Madness
by Dewfire
Summary: This is what would most likely happen if I were given a television show, a co-host, magical powers, and a collection of hats.
1. Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. You are tired of hearing it, I am tired of saying it...but as long as you keep hearing it, I must have kept saying it...at least I hope so! Otherwise you may need a psychiatrist and I may need a good lawyer...  
Author Note:There is no plot...I tell you there is not! This is not really a parody...it is not really anything...except weird. Definitely weird... I used to go by Snowblaze, but then I found out someone had that name already and I changed mine! ^_^  
RaNdOm MaDnEsS  
By:Dewfire...and Mony...but mostly Dewfire...  
Dew: Yellow! Welcome to my new show Random Madness' where we pick the name of a random anime character out of a hat, abduct them, and force them to spend the day with us! Please give a VERY small round of applause for my partner, Mony!   
Mony: I'm da host!  
Dew: And I'm the director, producer, stage crew, co-host, sorceress, in short everything else...   
Mony: Let the Random Madness begone!  
Dew: Begin...   
Mony: That's what I said!  
Dew: -.-  
Mony: *grabs a name scribbled on a piece of paper out of a baseball hat* Today's prisoner is...the lovely and orange...Sesshoumaru!  
Dew: What!? I think you got your adjectives wrong...  
Mony: You're right! It says...the lovely and talented Sesshoumaru!  
Dew: Gimme that! *snatches paper* Oi! It does say lovely...  
Mony: Told ya so! *sticks out tongue*  
Dew: *whacks Mony with a rubber mallet* Do not provoke people with mallets...or flyswatters for that matter.  
Mony: Hey...what a koinky-dink...all the other names in this hat are Inuyasha...  
Dew: Wow...how odd...*fidgets*...let's get started! *conjures up a warp-hole* Ahh, the only way to travel!  
Mony and Dew: *jump in and land at the front door of a huge mansion*  
Mony: Wow! Sess has money up the wazoo!  
Dew: Wazoo?  
Mony: Whatever! I'm about to ring the doorbell! *knocks on door*  
Dew: I thought you were going to ring the doorbell...  
Mony: *shrugs* I lied.   
*Sess answers door only to be instantly glomped by Mony*  
Dew: ^_^;;;;;;;  
Sess: More crazed fangirls...  
Dew: Actually, she's the only crazed one. *points to Mony*  
Sess: Will you get this thing off of me or do I have to kill it...  
Mony: O.O;;;;;;  
Dew: *sigh* If only you could...but for the sake of my ratings you can't...  
Sess: What are you talking about?  
Dew: Mony, now!  
Mony: *throws a potato sack over Sess's head and ties him up*  
Dew and Mony: *jump back into the warp-hole with Sess and arrive back at the studio*  
Mony: *huggles Sess who is still tied up*  
3 hours later...  
Dew: Okay Mony, let him out already! We only have 14 hours left before we have to return him!  
Mony: *blink* But I'm not done. *blink*  
Dew: *sigh* Fine...  
Mony: *resumes huggling*  
9 hours later...  
Dew: Okay, now I mean it. Let him out!  
Mony: Spoil sport...  
Dew: And proud of it!  
Sess: You throw a potato sack over my head, abduct me, and let crazed one hug me...for all of this I shall kill you.  
Dew and Mony: O.o;;;;;   
Dew: Not if you want to get out of here...  
Sess: *looks around and sees that there is no exit* Then how'd you get me in?  
Mony: With Dew's handy, dandy, warp-hole! Not sold in stores anywhere!  
Sess: You really are nuts....  
Dew: Don't worry! You get to leave as soon as our 24 hours are up! Lucky for you it took us an hour to kidnap you, Mony wasted 12 hours huggling you, and we only have 11 hours left!  
Sess: 11 hours...with you...what have I done to deserve this!?  
Mony: Um, you've killed things...  
Sess: I repeat...what have I done to deserve THIS!?  
Dew: You were born with incredibly good looks...  
Sess: True, true, you make a good point...  
Dew: Now that we finally have you cooperating...and not being huggled...we'd like you to answer our unanswerable question.  
Sess: Shoot.  
Dew: So we can ask the questions?  
Sess: No, you can shoot me before I'll answer any questions.  
Dew: You will answer the question, or I shall sic Mony on you!  
Mony: Yeah!  
Sess: How much do I have to pay to get out of here?  
Mony: How much you willing to spend? I also accept payment in wazoos...  
Dew: *whacks Mony over the head with an inflatable mallet* Stop saying that...it's a weird word...  
Sess: What's with all the violence, and odd language?  
Dew: *whacks Sess over the head with an invisible mallet* I've got a thing for mallets and other objects you can whack people with...and Mony is bizarre.  
Sess: I could see that much...  
Dew: Now for our question! How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?  
Sess: *smirks* A woodchuck would chuck a lot of wood if it could...  
Dew: Impossible...that...that was an unanswerable question!?  
Sess: Obviously not for a youkai of my stature...  
Mony: *stands next to Sess* Yup, he's really tall!  
Dew: *whacks Mony over the head with a purple polka-dotted flyswatter* Baka! He didn't mean that!  
Sess: -.-;  
Mony: *gets off cell phone no one noticed she had* Hey, my agent got us tickets to a football game!  
Dew: You don't have an agent.  
Mony: Well, this person who claims to be my agent says we can go, but Sessy has to play...  
Dew: Hmm...sounds suspicious...*conjures up another warp-hole* Let's go!  
Dew, Mony, and Sess: *arrive in the middle of the game...literally*  
Anonymous Coach: Finally! We need Fluffy in the field! STAT!  
Sess: Fluffy???  
Dew and Mony: We'll explain later...actually...no. No we won't... *shove Sessy into the huddle and hurry to their seats then watch in mock horror (like they didn't see this coming) as the opposing team in annihilated...literally*  
Sess: Aren't we out of the studio now...leaving me free to kill things...  
Dew and Mony: *fall anime style*  
Dew: *gets up and waves hands as a peace sign* Okay, okay! We'll end the show early today! *conjures up another warp-hole*  
Mony: *pout* And I was just getting ready to glomp him...  
Sess: *flexes claws* What did you just say...  
Mony: *glomps him leaving him helpless* I said I was getting ready to glomp you!  
Dew: We're outta here already! *grabs Sess and Mony and jumps into warp-hole*  
1 hour later...Sess is safe and sound back at home...  
Mony: Do you hear barking, Dew?  
Dew: KYAAAAAAAAAAA! He's released the hounds!  
*Producers: We are sorry but due to...unfortunate circumstances...the end of this episode was lost.  
  
  
  



	2. Inuyasha

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. Don't sue me because all you will get is Mony! Not money, but Mony! *shudders at the thought* Just for the heck of it, I don't own Lassie either.  
Author's Note:If you're tired of pointless fics...you must not be reading this! ^_^  


RaNdOm MaDnEsS-2  
By:Dewfire...and Mony...but really Dewfire...  


  
Dew: Welcome back to that insane prattle you read while on a sugar-high that impaired your judgment, or as I like to call it...Random Madness!   
Mony: *pulls a name out of a beanie* Today's guest will be...a chicken-monkey!  
Dew: *whaps Mony on the head with an inflatable mallet* You read it wrong baka! *snatches paper* It says...*face-faults*...wow, it really does say a chicken-monkey...wonder how that got in there? *grabs another name out of the beanie* Today's real guest is...the bishy and rude...dog-boy dude...Inuyasha!  
Mony: No! I hoped this would never happen!  
Dew: You're just mad because he hasn't returned your phone calls...or letters...or e-mails. Newsflash Mony, half-demons don't like being stalked...  
Mony: *sulk*  
Dew: After the unfortunate mishap last time...  
Mony: You mean us getting chased off of Sesshoumaru's property by rabid green Chihuahuas when we dropped him back off at home?  
Dew: Yes...that...  
Mony: Oh, then by all means please continue.  
Dew: After last time, I decided to just suck Inuyasha into the studio with the warp-hole instead of going to pick him up.  
Mony: Don't you mean kidnapping him?  
Dew: This time what we're doing is legal! ^_^  
Mony: Isn't this still kidnapping?  
Dew: No, they're manga/anime characters. It's called manga/anime-character-napping. There is no law against that! Oh, never mind! We're going to pick him up!  
Mony: *shrugs* Whatever...I get to huggle him either way...  
Dew: *whaps Mony over the head with a glow in the dark mallet*  
Mony: What was that for?  
Dew: Wha? Oh! Just a reflex!  
Mony: That's what you said the last eleven times...  
Dew: Let's get on with the show already! *conjures up warp-hole*  
Dew and Mony: *arrive in front of yet another huge mansion*  
Mony: Wow...Inu's got money up the...  
Dew: Don't. Say. It.  
Mony: Don't say what?  
Dew: The word...  
Mony: Don't say the word? What word?  
Dew: *whispers* Wazoo.  
Mony: Oh! I wasn't going to say that! I was going to say...  
Dew: Here it comes...  
Mony: Inu's got green up the whazzat!  
Dew: Must there be a buzz word in every episode? O_o  
Mony: Yes, the producers said so.  
Dew: What producers? Since when do we have producers?  
Mony: Since it became convenient for the plot...or lack thereof...  
Dew: *shrugs* Whatever...  
Inu: Who are you people?  
Dew and Mony: *realize that Inu was standing right behind them the entire time*   
Mony: *glomps Inu*  
Inu: What the f*ck! Get this thing offa me!  
Dew: That thing is a Mony, and I'm afraid that once it has a hold of you it is impossible to force it to let go. Quite sad really...  
Inu: *blinks* Mony? That creepy person who keeps calling me?  
Dew: And e-mailing you, and calling you on your cell phone...and work line...and home phone...and just stalking you in general...  
Inu: Great. More insane fangirls.  
Mony: *stops huggling* Not insane fangirls, inane fangirls!  
Dew: -.-; This is who I picked to be my sidekick?  
Mony: Yes.  
Inu: *slowly backing away*  
Dew: Oh no you're not! *conjures up warp-hole* You will now be coming with us! ^^  
Inu: I ain't goin' nowhere!  
Mony: Nope.  
Inu and Dew: Whazzat!?  
Mony: He ain't goin' nowhere alright...without me!  
Inu and Dew: *fall anime style*  
Dew: Once again...whatever...*jumps into warp-hole with Inu and Mony*  
Dew, Inu, and Mony: *arrive at studio*  
Dew: Okay! Before you try to kill me...  
Mony: Or me!  
Dew: *cough* As I was saying, before you try to kill ME I must warn you that without me there is no way out of this place.  
Inu: *looks around just to make sure* Can't I just break through the wall?  
Mony: Nope! These walls are made of concrete flavored gelatin, diamonds won't even leave a scratch!  
Inu: You've gotta be kidding me.  
Dew: Nope! Let's see. As usual it took an hour to kidnap you, so we have 23 hours left!  
Inu: I have to spend 23 hours with you?  
Mony: *huggling Inu again by the way* Just relax dog-boy!  
Inu: THIS is why I didn't return those phonecalls!  
Dew: Or e-mails...or letters...yeah, yeah! We get it! Time to continue with the show! First matter of business is our unanswerable question!  
Inu: *eyebrow twitching uncontrollably*  
Mony: *yup, still huggling* You should see a doctor about that Inu-kun, it could be stress related.  
Inu: *eyebrow continues to twitch uncontrollably and vein pops*  
Dew: Eh-heh... Okay the question! Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked. If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked?  
Inu: O.o Who the heck is Peter Pippo?  
Mony: Not Pippo, Piper!  
Inu: I refuse to answer any more questions until this vile thing is removed!  
Dew: Hmmm, okay. Down, Mony.  
Mony: *stops huggling Inu and goes off backstage to sulk*  
Dew: Now you made Mony upset...*shrugs*...not my problem. Answer the question Inu-kun!  
Inu: I thought it was unanswerable?  
Dew: *whips out metal mallet and holds it up threateningly* You know usually Mony would be here for me to use this mallet on...  
Inu: *gulp* Umm...Peter Pippo ate em?  
Dew: Good answer!  
Inu: You mean I'm right!?  
Dew: Nope! I was just teasing you! Your answer was invalid!  
Inu: Says who!?!  
Mony: *stops sulking* Says our handy, dandy, producers!  
Dew: *whacks Mony over the head with a green velvet covered mallet* Ahh, stress relief... The producers said you didn't answer the question properly Inu-kun.  
Inu: I demand a recount!  
Dew: It's not a democracy Inu-kun... @_@  
Mony: Yes it is.  
Dew: No it's not.  
Mony: Yes it is.  
Dew: No it's not.  
Mony: Yes it is.  
Dew: No it's not.  
Mony: Yes it is.  
Dew: No it's not.  
Mony: Yes it is.  
Dew: NO IT'S NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
*several hours later*  
Dew: OOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Inu and Mony: O.O Okay...it's not a democracy...  
Dew: ^_^ That's better!  
Inu: If it's not a democracy I demand a chance to bribe the producers!   
Dew: Too bad this is my show...  
Mony: And mine!  
Dew: *ahem* As I was saying...this is MY show and demanding is now illegal.  
Inu: Says who!?   
Dew: Says me and the producers! As I said before this is not a democracy and you have no say in anything! Now it's time to continue our show! We wasted an amazing...  
Mony: 16 hours.  
Dew: *checks watch* Ack! You're right!  
*Mony's cell phone rings*  
Dew: Where did you get that again?  
Mony: I stole it.  
Dew: O.O  
Mony: Don't worry. The guy I stole it from had a please rob me' sign on his back.  
Inu: *evil cackle that sounds very weird coming from the hero* That'll teach Shippou's lawyer for trying to sue me...  
Dew: We'll ignore that and continue with the show...  
Mony: *listening to cell phone*...Are you sure...*listens to cell phone*...absolutely positive...*listens to cell phone*...positively certain...*listens to cell phone*...peanuts and fried chairs...*listens to cell phone*...okay, bye. *hangs up cell phone* Little Timmy's fallen down a well and Lassie's on strike.  
Dew: *gasp* Little Timmy's fallen down the well! Let's go Inu-kun!  
Inu: Go where?  
Dew and Mony: To save Little Timmy!  
Inu: I fall down wells all the time and no one ever needs to save me!  
Dew: Well, you're not Little Timmy...  
Inu: Does this happen all the time?  
Mony: No. Sometime's he's trapped under a log, or in the path of a cyclone, or lost in the woods...  
Inu: -_- Now I get why this Lassie person's on strike.   
Dew: *ahem* Little Timmy is still trapped down the well people!   
Inu: Well, Little Inuyasha ain't going to save him!  
Dew and Mony: Are too.  
Inu: Am not!  
Dew and Mony: Are too.  
Inu: Am not!  
Dew and Mony: Are too!  
Inu: Am not!  
Dew and Mony: Are too!!!  
Inu: Am not am not am not!!!!!  
Dew and Mony: O.o Okay. You're not.  
Inu: Really?! Why?  
Mony: While we were arguing the cell phone rang and they told me Little Timmy drowned.  
Dew: Tsk tsk. Poor Little Timmy...  
Inu: It's not my fault his parents named him Timmy.  
Dew: That's true.   
Mony: Unfortunately, you must now spin the Pinwheel of Punishment!  
Inu: The Pinwheel of Punishment?  
Dew and Mony: *nod*  
Inu: You two really have nothing better to do than kidnap me and force me to spin a pinwheel?  
Dew: I never thought of it that way before...  
Inu: So you'll let me go?  
Dew and Mony: Heck no!  
Inu: *grumbles several curse words*  
Dew: *whips out mallet again*  
Inu: *gulp*...*spins the ultra-cheap Pinwheel of Punishment*  
Pinwheel of Punishment: *lands on eat lots and lots of ramen'*  
Inu: ^___________________^  
Dew: *flicks it to let the fangirls loose'*  
Inu: O.O That's cheating...  
Mony: You are correct sir!  
Dew and Inu: O.o Whazzat!?  
Mony: *shrugs* Ask the producers.  
Dew: No more stalling! *lets the fangirls loose*  
Inu: *is covered by screaming fangirls*  
Mony: How do we get him out...  
Dew: *shrugs* Ask the producers.  
*Producers: This episode remains unfinished due to the fact that the fangirls ran off with today's guest. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact us at 555-5555, or eat a pint of cheese-flavored ice cream with walnuts.  
  
  



	3. Sango

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I just like kidnapping him! ^_^  
Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! *does happy dance* Warning, excessive exposure to Random Madness may cause you to want cheese-flavored ice cream with walnuts...or a psychiatrist...  


RaNdOm MaDnEsS  
By:Dew...and Mony...but mostly Dew...  


Dew: Greetings. Today is a very special day on Random Madness!  
  
Mony: My birthday?  
  
Dew: No.  
  
Mony: No, it's really my birthday!  
  
Dew: Okay, so today is a not-so-special day on Random Madness.   
  
Mony: Meanie.  
  
Dew: *sigh* Fine, have a cupcake if it'll get you to shut up.  
  
Mony: *stuffs cupcake in her mouth*  
  
Cupcake: This cupcake will self-destruct in 5...4...3...2...1...*self-destructs*  
  
Mony: *blown away* Mony is blasting off again!  
  
Dew: *watches until Mony's out of sight then does happy dance* Today is once again a very special day on Random Madness! It seems that word of our little show has gotten out into the anime community, and all Inuyasha characters have beefed up their security. What they don't know is that nothing can keep me out!  
  
Mony: *returns* Or me!  
  
Dew: Good, you're back. *holds out a Santa hat* Pick today's guest, Mony.  
  
Mony: *pulls a name out of hat* Today's guest will be...the amazing demon-exterminator...Miroku's fiance...Sango!  
  
Dew:NOOOOOOOO! I wanted Miroku for myself! *starts to sob*  
  
Mony:*pats Dew's back* It's okay. We all knew this would happen one day.  
  
Dew:*sniffles* You're right. I should be happy for them...*conjures up warp-hole and jumps in, followed by Mony*  
  
Dew and Mony: *arrive at Miroku's mansion*  
  
Dew: This was unexpected...the warp-hole was supposed to take us to wherever Sango was...  
  
Mony: *throws rock at a window*  
  
Dew: O.o That was even more unexpected. Why did you break the window Mony?  
  
Mony: *shrugs* I need anger management.  
  
Dew: @_@   
  
Sango: *opens door*  
  
Mony: *jumps in front of Sango* Boomshaka!  
  
Sango: *grabs Hiraikotsu out of nowhere and goes into battle stance*  
  
Mony: *hides behind Dew* Save me! Boomshaka boomshaka!  
  
Dew: *mutters something unmentionable about stupid buzz-words*  
  
Sango: Who are you people, demons?  
  
Dew: No. Just television hosts.  
  
Sango: *puts down Hiraikotsu*  
  
Mony: I'm also a part-time door to door solicitor!  
  
Sango: *picks up Hiraikotsu*  
  
Dew: *knocks Sango out with mallet * Sheesh, she could hurt someone with that thing!  
  
Mony: I wonder what she was doing at Miroku's house?   
  
Dew: I try not to wonder anything that you wonder, Mony. Wouldn't want to catch your stupidity...  
  
Dew and Mony: *throw unconscious Sango in the back seat of their Ferrari, and take off at 150 mph*  
  
Mony: Where'd the cool car come from, again?  
  
Dew: *puts on dark sunglasses as she slams the accelerator* Thank the producers.  
  
Mony and Dew: *arrive at the studio with today's prisoner...ummm...I meant guest*  
  
Dew: While today's guest is...ummm...gaining consciousness Mony will present today's moral.  
  
Mony: Since when do we have a moral?  
  
Dew: Since the producers said the show either needs more educational content or dingoes named Dango.  
  
Mony: *mumbles something about rather having dingoes*  
  
Dew: *holds up flyswatter threateningly*  
  
Mony: Today's moral is, do not play jump rope with an elephant's tail in the middle of a pool of tapioca pudding during a lunar eclipse as it will cause you to become obsessed with index cards.  
  
Dew: Okaaaay...  
  
Sango: I don't get it.  
  
Mony: Then you are enlightened.  
  
Sango: This is what I get for eating cheese-flavored ice cream with walnuts before bed...  
  
Mony: You think this is a dream?  
  
Sango: Where else but a dream would I be kidnapped and end up in a studio that seems to be made of...gelatin...  
  
Dew: *nods* Yes the studio is made of gelatin. Concrete flavored to be exact.  
  
Mony: But this isn't-  
  
Dew: *stuffs a sock in Mony's mouth* Time for our unanswerable question. Sango, which came first, the chicken or the egg?  
  
Sango: The chicken.  
  
Dew: Why do you say that?  
  
Sango: You said chicken before you said egg.  
  
Mony: She's got you there, Dew.  
  
Dew: *smacks Mony with flyswatter* Shut up.  
  
Sango: Are you two absolutely sure this is a dream?  
  
Mony: Ummm...boomshaka!  
  
Sango and Dew: @_@  
  
Dew: I'll never get what that is supposed to mean...  
  
Just the Facts Fax Machine': *prints out something on neon green paper*  
  
Dew: What is it?  
  
Mony: *picks up fax* A message from the producers.  
  
Dew: What does it say?  
  
Mony: Your tiny muddy shoes have ruined my goat's motor home and you shall have no boomerang for New Years chocolate.  
  
Dew: Really?  
  
Mony: Yes. Then it says that the more sane producer has taken over the fax and that we have received fan-mail.  
  
Dew:I always knew at least one of the producers was crazy...  
  
Sango: This is getting to be weird.   
  
Dew: Smile for the cameras and pretend it's not, that's what I do.  
  
Mony: Boomshaka!  
  
Dew: -.- The crazy producer is the one who comes up with the buzz-words, I just know it...  
  
Mony: * pulls fan-mail out of nowhere which is written on a sticky-note* I got the fan-mail!  
  
Dew: -.- Gee, we're SOOOO popular.  
  
Mony: *reading sticky note*   
Dear hosts of Random Madness,  
Where do you buy concrete flavored gelatin?   
Sincerely,   
The Smartest Idiot  
  
Dew:*blinks* Does this person know their name is an oxymoron? Mony, you take this one.  
  
Mony:I can't. Rubber baby buggy bumpers have taken over Antarctica, and Christopher Columbus must go retrieve the chocolate pies.  
  
Sango: She's lost it, heck, I'm dreaming this so I've lost it!  
  
Dew: I was afraid this would happen, well, not really.  
  
Sango: What would happen?  
  
Dew: Over exposure to concrete flavored gelatin has a tendency to cause short periods of extreme inanity.  
  
Sango: What can we do about it?  
  
Dew: Well, we could just leave the studio for awhile, or we could take her to a mental hospital...  
  
Sango: I vote for hospital!  
  
Dew: THIS IS NOT A DEMOCRACY...but since I was already going to suggest that I second the motion! ^_^  
  
Mony: Hey, I'm back to normal!  
  
Dew: *puts away the straitjacket* Darn...  
  
Mony: To answer The Smartest Idiot's question, concrete flavored gelatin is not available in stores, due to certain health risks.  
  
Dew: In other words, you could end up like Mony.  
  
Sango: Why aren't you like the crazy one?  
  
Dew: Me!? Oh, I've got magic...  
  
Sango: *nods* I see.  
  
Dew: Mony, Did Christopher Columbus ever get those chocolate pies?  
  
Mony: Yeah.  
  
Dew: Then where are they?  
  
Mony: I hate chocolate pies so I threw them away.  
  
Dew: Good. I hate chocolate pies too.  
  
Sango: I like chocolate pies.  
  
Dew: Sorry majority says that all people on Random Madness hate chocolate pies. It's 2 to 1.  
  
Sango: I thought there was no democracy?  
  
Dew: There isn't. I was just trying to make you feel better about having no say.  
  
Sango: I'm really starting to doubt this is a dream...  
  
Mony: You are correct sir!  
  
Dew: Stop saying that! You did that last episode!  
  
Mony: ...Boomshaka!  
  
Just the Facts Fax Machine': *prints out something on a block of wood*  
  
Mony: *reads the fax*  
  
Dew: What does it say?  
  
Mony: We're out of time.  
  
Dew: Really!? Oh man, guess we have to return her. *conjures warp-hole*  
  
Mony, Dew, and Sango: *jump into warphole*  
  
5 hours later...  
  
Mony: That took longer than usual.  
  
Dew: I knew we should have taken a right turn at the talking panda...  
  
Sango: When do I get to wake up?  
  
Mony: Boomshaka!  
  
Just the Facts Fax Machine': *magically appears and prints out something on a sock*  
  
Dew: *reads fax* Boomshaka translates into You were never asleep to begin with, moron'. Wow, I never would have guessed that.  
  
Sango: *grabs Hiraikotsu out of nowhere*  
  
Dew and Mony: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Just the Facts Fax Machine': *prints out something on a a slice of moldy cheese*  
  
Mony: *stops screaming to read the fax*  
  
Dew: *stops screaming* What does it say?  
  
Mony: *reading fax* Run you idiots, run like the wind!  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
*Producers: Once again an unfortunate event has occurred. While our hosts were reading the fax they were hit by a very angry Sango and her very large boomerang. We hope they will recover in time for the next episode or we will be forced to hire a temporary replacement and dock their pay.  
Dew: Dock my pay? I don't get paid!  
Producers: Then you will owe us money.  
Dew: Do you accept payment in wazoos?  
  
  
  



End file.
